Break And Fix
by Stormysky21
Summary: Sora goes to Twilight Town to find Roxas around his usualle now-full-of memory pals.roxas ends up on sora's island with sora and it is angst and stuff. might have to read it so it makes more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes=a Sora and Roxas fic**

**Chapter 1**

**Sora P.O.V**

**I entered Twilight Town, hopeing that Hainer, Pence, and Olette wouldn't be too busy. When I got to the usualle hang out, I saw that they were. **

**Roxas had finally shown up…and they apparently remembered him. Hainer was holding Roxas' hand which was slightly limp and I could smell something on Roxas.**

" **Roxas! Holy shit! Now I know who you are? Shit! It is like you vanished into nothing, man!" laughed Hainer. " Don't do that to me!" Pence chuckled. " You could be a 7th**** mystery, Roxas" he said softly. Roxas was quite, not wanting to say anything.**

" **Let's get you cleaned up. It's smells like you have been all over!" Olette sighed. They turned and saw me. Roxas was the first to recognize me and smiled and said " Hi, Sora" really quietly. I smiled at him. " Hi Roxas." I told him. It seems like you have been lost for a bit." I said, trying to keep my face straight.**

**He shrugged and let the group guide him to a place to sit down. " So, how have you been?" Pence asked him.**

" **Ok" Roxas said. Olette gave him some clothes to change into. Later, Hainer talked to me.**

" **He is a nobody, isn't he" he sighed. I nodded my head. " Is that why he was gone? Why we don't remember him?" Hainer asked. " Yes" I said. " But Roxas is back and he has a body now and is ok. You don't need to be upset about it anymore." I told him. **

" **He is staying with you…..right. Most nobodies have to stay with their others or something happens to them." he said. I nodded my head again. Hainer smiled at me. " Take care of him" he said.**

**Sora P.O.V**

**When we got back to the islands, Riku was the first to greet me and he was surprised to see Roxas. " Anouther passenger, Sora?" he said. I nodded, looking at my depressed nobody.**

**Ditz had told me that truthfully…..nobodies had hearts. Ansem was just an evil abusive a-hole that beat his workers senseless until they thought they didn't. **

**I was happy that Roxas at least could knowtice feelings. " We need to sign him up for school and stuff." I said. Riku rose an eyebrow. **

" **Ok…I'll sign him up and he can be in most of your classes." he said. " Thank you" I said. I lead Roxas to my house. **

**When we went inside, I took him to the room that he would have. " I hope that you will like it" I told him. " Thank you, Sora" he said. " No problem" I said. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas P.O.V

The first day of school wasn't that bad. Namine was a student too and we are best friends! We both had Art class together and spent our time together asking how things were going.

" I had to run through who knew how many worlds to get away from the damn Organization." I sighed. Namine smiled gently. " That may be why Sora finally took you here." she told me. That made sense in a way.

Stop running, get time to be me, and just live somewhere for once. I smiled. " You may be right" I said.

I looked down at my sketch. It was of how I saw Sora. I had drawn in him in some armor holding a weapon in front of him as if to defend someone…..like a hero. I smiled. Sora was my hero…..in a way. He had saved me from a lot when I ran into him that day in Twilight Town with my old friends.

When I turned the sketch in, the teacher smiled at me. " I think that this is going in the display case, Roxas" she told me. Soon it would be next period and I had Riku and Sora in that one.

When the bell rang, I went off to my next period. Sora smiled at me as I entered the class room. " I hate freaking Math!" muttered Riku, glareing at the chalkboard. Unfourunatly, Ditz taught this class and he dared not act up in it.

Ditz was also the school counselor and helped out with lunch tickets when students were about to eat lunch. Big job, huh? " Hey class! Long time, no see!" he said.

" Hey yourself" Riku muttered. " Can't hear you back there, Riku. You need to speak up!" Ditz said. Riku's face turned red. " Nothing, sir" he said.

I opened my notes and hoped that I wouldn't get knowticed. Like fate is ever on my side.

" And the new kid is Roxas! Glad to have you! I hope that you like math." Ditz said to me. " Ok" I said, trying to keep myself from looking into his eyes. Usually he could tell what you were thinking when you looked right into his eyes.

" Your homework is on page 25. Go ahead and start and yes Riku…..you need to do all of them." he said.

He seemed to know us all well, yet he fought with us at the World That Never Was too so I guss that would make sense in an twisted sort of way.

Riku yauned as the middle of class was done. Sora tapped me on the shoulder when he saw that I was done. " Already Roxas?" he whispered. " I don't have a problem with Math. Hainer used to complain about that during Math class at Twilight Town." I said, shrugging.

Sora laughed lightly and went back to work. " You sometimes surprise me a lot more than I know. You know that. Enjoy the rest of school." he told me.


End file.
